Alpha and Omega:Shadow of a past
by ShadowCodeX17
Summary: Shadow...Is a wolf that has be a a member of the united pack. he is friends with Kate and Lily and Garth. This is the story of his tragic Past, and how he got to the united pack. Will You be able to deal with the pain has he was forced to endure? Or will this Tragic story be to sad? RATED T FOR NOW IN LATER CHAPTERS IT WILL BE M FOR LANGUAGE AND BLOOD AND GORE Please comment
1. The beginning of pain

CHAPTER 1  
The Beginning Of Pain

It was a silent dark night. As a mother wolf and her young pups travel down a path. "Mom! I'm tried! Are we there yet?" Asked a little black and grey/white wolf pup."No Shadow Honey, But we are getting close." Muffled The Mother Wolf. She was carrying the other pup. "Mommy! I'm sleepy" said the puppy who was a She-pup. "Now Jessica,you know we can't stop yet. Not till we get to your aunts pack." Said the mother. "But mom! Can we please take a break! my paws are starting to hurt!" Whined Shadow. The mother wolf sighed then sat Jessica down. "Ok Sweetheart. We can take a short brake. But we need to keep moving." Said the mother wolf. They sat down for at least 15 mins when the mother became uneasy. "Ok y'all come on we need to get moving." Shadow got up and started to follow Mother when She stopped in her tracks. "Oh no! Wheres Jessica?" Jessica? Jessica? Where are you honey?!" Mother wolf started getting scared that she had lost her daughter. "I'm right here mommy. I was just chasing a moth." Said Jessica. "Oh Honey don't do that! You scared me. I thought something happened to you!" As the mother started to go to Jessica a dark figure came out of no where and snatches Jessica Up and runs off in to the woods. "Jessica! No!" All of a sudden, A bunch of growling and howls could be heard from the distance. "Oh No! Shadow honey we have to go now!" Yell the mother wolf. "What about Jessica Mom!" Said Shadow. "Honey I'll Come back for her don't worry baby." Mother wolf pick up Shadow and then took off the opposite direction of the sounds. She ran for about 3 miles the sounds grew closer no matter how fast or far she ran. then She Was tackled by a mystery wolf sending Shadow flying and landing with a thud. "Ugh...Please don't hurt my pups. let him go its me and my husband you want not my pups!" Cried The Mother wolf. "Tarla? Is that you? its me! Faith!" Said The She-wolf as she got off Tarla. "Sis? really?! Oh thank god!" Said Tarla. "Faith,sis. I need your help. I'm in trouble. Take Shadow to your pack please." Cried Tarla. What? Whats the matter?" Shadow ran to Faith and Hugged her. "Aunt Faith. Will i get to see cosine Dawn?" "Yes Sweetheart. Now Tarla tell me whats going on whats with all that howling and growls coming from?" Before Tarla could answer She Was tackled by A wolf. "Ugh! Run! NOW! GET SHADOW OUT OF HERE!" Faith Took Shadow and Ran for her pack. She sat Shadow in her den. "Now sweetheart stay here." Aunt Faith. Wheres dawn?" Asked Shadow. "Shes asleep. Now don't wake her and stay here ill be back." "Wait is mom ok?" Asked Shadow. "Sweetheart I don't know." Faith Took off to look for Tarla. Faith came across Tarla's body. "Oh No!" Said Faith at the verge of tears. Tarla's body was all clawed and messed up. Broken bones,Missing ear. You name it. "Faith...com-come here."Wheezed Tarla. And the next 3 minutes Tarla Whispered information to Faith. 10 minutes later, Faith has buried Tarla and has been mourned her death. "You will be missed sis." Faith had made her way back to her den. the sun is now starting to rise and Shadow and Dawn are now awake and chating. "Pups I have some news" And with that Faith has told them that aunt Tarla has falling in to a deep sleep and wont wake up again. Shadow Was heartbroken. He lost is sister and now his mother. The only family he has left is aunt Faith and Cousin Dawn. For the next 2 weeks he has been Depressed. but little does he know what the world has instore for him.


	2. New Friends

CHAPTER 2  
New friends

Its been 3 weeks since Shadow has found out that he wont see his mother or his sister ever again. He misses them dearly,and wishes to see them one last time. But he knows that wont happen. But aunt Faith and cousin Dawn both have been trying to get him to get out of the den to do more the just use the bathroom and eat. "Shadow, come play with me and my friends please!" Whined Dawn. "Dawn I don't won't too. I'm not in the mood to play." Said Shadow. "Now Shadow honey. You need to get some fresh air,exercise and make new friends! This is your new home. Now go with your cousin and make some new friends." Demanded aunt Faith. "Yes ma'am." Now Dawn and Shadow both are walking out the den.  
"So, what do you want to play? Tag,Chase,Hid N' Seek?"Asked Shadow. "Well I want to get my friends." Said Dawn. Shadow simply replied with."Ok." About 15 or 20 minutes later they meet Dawns friends in a meadow close to the pack. "Ok whos the noobie?" Asked a brown/blue wolf pup. "Yea! Whos the little runt?!" Questioned a Stuck up Blonde/grey she-pup. "Oooooo,Hes a cutie." Said a Blue /white She-pup. This complement caused Shadow to blush. "Guys! this is my cousin Shadow! Ya'll be nice! he just found out that he won't see his mother or his sister ever again." Said Dawn with a hint of sadness. "Now! This is L.J. He won't tell anyone what his real name is." Said Dawn. Pointing at the brown/blue Wolf pup. "And my name is Claire." Said The Blonde/Grey she-pup. "And I'm Luna!" Cheered the blue/white she-pup. after 20 minutes of playing it was time for launch. they eat till the where full. "I'm going to go on a little walk around the pack territory ok?" Said Shadow. "Ok,just hurry back so you can play Freeze Tag!" Said Dawn. Shadow walked around the woods for 15 minutes alone. Then he ran in to a Black and white wolf with red markings on him. "Well hey pup."


End file.
